


The Truth in The Delusions

by Wolfhound159



Category: Perception (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-03-03 18:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2861759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfhound159/pseuds/Wolfhound159
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Donnie cheats on Kate... Again, she runs into Daniel's open arms. Donnie, however, is not the nice person he claimed to be and has a plan for getting Kate back. Dead, or Alive. Will Daniel save her in time, or will they die in the explosion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: Sad Beginnings

When Kate Moretti opened the door to the apartment, her heart and trust was ripped into shreds… again. Donnie had not expected Kate home; she had called him earlier to tell him she was going to go to visit her father. Kate had postponed the visit because of a long day at work that had very nearly drained her. Donnie didn't see her come and go because he was distracted by the woman he was rolling around with.

XXXXXX

Kate left the apartment as fast as she could; leaving behind the engagement ring Donnie gave her on the dining table, and sat in her car. Her emotions were similar to shards of glass that she was trying to swallow. They flooded her and at one point, she could feel her heart refusing beat correctly. When at last she turned on the engine and started to drive, she felt numb to the point where she didn't know where she was going, she felt like she was on autopilot. It wasn't until she pulled up into Daniel Pierce's driveway, that she realized the route she took. She didn't want to bother them, it was late but she found herself walking up to the door.

I should just turn and leave, She thought, I can't pester them with my STUPID problems. It's bad enough that I disrupt their routine during the day.

When she got to the door, she felt herself crash down and weep again. After a few minutes of debating, she stood up and hesitantly knocked on the door. She waited and was about to get in her car and leave, when Daniel opened the door and worry instantly clouded his eyes.

"Kate," he spoke as he dragged her into the house by her arm, "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Daniel…" she couldn't continue because her tears were overwhelming her. Daniel led her to the sofa and sat her down. Before the both knew it, he was holding her in his arms while she cried. It seemed like a while before her tears subsided but even then, they still remained in each other's arms, refusing to let go.

After Daniel was sure she had gained some control over her emotions, he softly said, "What happened, Kate?"

"I don't… I'm not sure how to explain it."

Daniel broke the position they were in he wanted to see her watery eyes and her sorrowful expression instead of just imagining it. He wiped away another tear that had adamantly fallen and softly caressed her cheek.

Kate breathed shakily before saying, "Donnie… He… I saw him… he was cheating on me, again… I don't know… How could I have been so STUPID in believing he changed? How could I have been so blind?"

Daniel listened patiently but underneath his cool and attentive composure, his rage was boiling. He couldn't understand how Donnie could selfishly hurt such an amazing woman like Kate… twice. He couldn't believe that Donnie would be reckless enough to cheat on her… again.

"You are NOT stupid or blind. He's the one who should be ashamed, not you, never you. If he was foolish for believing he could cheat on you again, then it's clear that he doesn't deserve you."

You are an amazing woman and should never feel this way, he thought.

"Tell her!" Natalie chastised him, "Tell her how you feel about her!"

Daniel just ignored Natalie, he was holding Kate while another round of tears commenced.

After she stopped crying again, she briskly wiped away at her cheeks, stood from the sofa, and made her way towards the front door. Daniel grabber her wrist to stop her from leaving, and when she turned to look at him he couldn't control himself and kissed her. Kate was shocked and surprised but returned his kiss with the same energy and passion as he did. As the kiss went deeper and deeper, electricity and fire coursed through both of their bodies. Soon they broke the kiss breathless and Daniel pulled Kate towards him in a strong and comforting embrace. The embrace was more for him than for her, he wanted to make sure she was not a cruel hallucination.

When they regained their breath, they sat back down on the sofa, and decided to talk some more. Kate looked at him puzzled and when she gained some confidence she said, "Daniel, do you feel anything for me?"

Daniel was momentarily speechless before replying, "Of course I feel something for you, Kate, and I love you."

Kate could feel her heart palpitating, she smiled at him before asking, "Why did it take you so long to tell me or to show me?"

"You were with Donnie, besides, you deserve someone better than I am."

"I would've dropped Donnie in a heartbeat, had I known that the feeling was mutual."

"What do you mean?"

"I love you, Daniel… I always have."

Daniel smiled at her, leaned in and kissed her again; soon they were making their way towards his bedroom.

XXXXXX

Daniel woke up, stretched but couldn't find Kate anywhere. He was thinking it was all a malicious hallucination when he spotted one of Kate's undergarments on the floor. He then began to reprimand himself for actually believing she felt the same, when the door opened and she stood there with breakfast in a tray and wearing his shirt and bathrobe. She pushed the door closed, placed the tray on the bedside table, and kissed him.

"Good morning," she told him when they broke the kiss.

"Good morning, Kate… How'd Lewicki react when he saw you in my shirt and bathrobe?"

"He couldn't stop laughing… and he gave me a high-five." She explained to him in-between his kisses.

"Hmm… I should give him a raise, don't you think?" he teased her.

"I think so." She smiled before kissing him.

XXXXXX

When Donnie saw the engagement ring on the dining table, he froze. Was she here last night? Did she see me? Does she know? Who am I kidding? She'll just forgive me and take me back. He thought smugly, as he turned and decided to tussle some more with the woman on his bed.

XXXXXX

Kate was on her way to her lawyer's office while Daniel and Lewicki were on their way towards class. Kate entered her lawyer's office and requested for an arrangement of her clothes and personal effects to be removed from the apartment. Goodbye, Donnie.

XXXXXX

Daniel was doing some paperwork in his office when Natalie appeared with a huge grin on her face.

"What?" he asked her.

"You finally did it." She smiled, "You told Kate how you feel."

"Yeah." He mused, memory going back to the restless night they both shared.

"So?" she asked expectantly.

"So, what?" he asked.

"How do you feel?"

"How do I feel about what?"

"How do you feel, now that you don't have to hide from Kate anymore?"

"Great." He smiled and watched as she disappeared and continued to work.


	2. Chapter 2: Break-ups and Murder

Kate was doing everything she could to avoid Donnie; she knew that the lawyer was trying to do everything possible to obtain her possessions from the apartment. She was in desperate need for her clothes, granted she was using the clean ones she had stowed away in the trunk of her car in case of emergencies. When she had finished her meeting with the lawyer, she entered the FBI building and sat down on her desk to work; she got a text message and started to read it. Donnie, however, saw her sit behind her desk and walked towards her.

"Kate," he gleamed and proclaimed the engagement ring, "Sweetheart, you left it at home."

"No, Donnie… I left you." She spoke as she stood from her desk, taking her phone, and walked away towards the elevator.

Donnie followed her and when the doors of the elevator closed, he wrapped his arm around her and tried to kiss her. She dodged his lips, pushed him away, and tried to be as far away from him as she could within the small, moving room.

"Kate, darling, why is it that you turn from me?" He asked.

"I am not going to marry you, so stop calling me sweetheart and darling."

"Why? What did I do?"

Kate just glared at him, confusion and anger swirling in her eyes. "You know what you did."

"Kate, how can you blame me for that? It's not my fault that you don't give me any attention. The only thing you actually seem to care about is the job and that psychotic professor."

"I can blame you, and I will! You will NOT guilt-trip me anymore, Donnie, and don't you EVER call him psychotic again!"

Just then the elevator stopped in the lobby and she exited as fast as she could, she had to get to the crime scene and pick up Daniel on the way.

So you're with the loony tune, Donnie thought, I'm not going to lose you to the raging schizophrenic, Kate. This isn't over… far from it, I'm afraid.

XXXXXX

When Kate entered Daniel's office, he was still working tirelessly, only stopping to take a sip from the tea on his desk. He didn't notice her come in, so she softly closed the door, walked behind him and hugged him. He slightly jumped, got up from his chair, turned and hugged her back. When they broke the hug, he cupped her chin and kissed her.

"Daniel, we've got a case, which I'm assuming you want to consult on." She informed him when they broke the kiss.

He looked at her and couldn't suppress a smile; he kissed her again before saying, "Detective Moretti, I've been waiting for you to take me away from this boring work for hours."

"Well then… let's get going, shall we?"

He intertwined his hand with hers and followed her to her car on the parking lot.

XXXXXX

The body was sprawled on the living room floor, the hair was matted and the clothes were thick with blood. When Kate and Daniel entered the room, he had to look away and focused on the surroundings while staying close to Kate.

"Who is she?" Kate asked the medical examiner kneeling over the body.

"Victoria Agatha Rose, 25, she works as a doctor, a pet doctor." He chuckled, "not really a profession is it? Pulling splinters off of a cat's paw."

"Why was the FBI called?"

"She's the daughter of Senator Augustus Roswell and the wife of Commissioner Dmitri Rose." Spoke a portly Officer, almost startling Kate to death.

"Who found her?" asked Kate.

"The daughter, Christine Rose." He pointed out to the small woman crying in the kitchen.

"How was she killed?" asked Kate

"By a blow to the back of the head," stated the coroner.

"In that case, FBI will have to take over the case." Kate told the cop, a look of pity in her eyes.

"I never liked these cases, anyway," muttered the cop when he turned and left.

"Come on, Daniel, let's go talk with the daughter," she told him and led the way towards the kitchen.

It was small but neat, and as the weeping daughter was making tea, Kate softly cleared her throat. The girl startled and dropped the tea cup, shattering and scrambling every which way.

"Sorry," apologized Kate.

"No, I'm sorry," Christine said as she took out another cup and poured the water in, "Would either of you want some tea?"

"No, thank you," was the unanimous reply.

"Christine, do you know anyone who might have wanted to hurt your mother?"

"No, everyone loved her." She sobbed before sipping from the shaking cup in her hands.

"At what time did you get home?"

"At 6:30, I work the night shifts at the hospital."

"Pet hospital?" asked Daniel.

"No, I work at Ezer's Hospital," she said, biting back the sarcasm and irritation, "Why, are you insinuating that I killed my mother?"

"Of course not, its protocol, we have to ask these questions."

"I understand."

XXXXXX

When they got the husband's office and told him about her death, he seemed unaffected by the fact that his wife was dead. He never even looked up from his desk, spoke with a cold bitterness, and would keep glancing at the clock.

After speaking with Dmitri, Daniel said, "I know what you're thinking, but I don't think he killed her."

"Why do you think he's innocent?"

"Because he's used to hiding behind his work to avoid showing any emotions that are crippling him."

"How do you know that?"

"I'm MAGIC, Kate!" he teased her.

"Daniel," she reproached but couldn't hide the smile that grew. She sighed before saying, "Let's go talk with her father, maybe he knows something we don't."


	3. Chapter 3: Plans and Kidnappings

When they spoke with the father, they received multiple pleas to get the killer… fast. They went back to the FBI building to try to piece things together, when a man around the same age as the victim came up to Kate's desk.

"Detective Moretti?" he asked.

"Yes?"

"I know who killed my sister."

Kate looked at him confused, "Who are you?"

"I'm Ethan Rose, Victoria is my twin sister."

XXXXXX

Donnie was in his office on the computer; he was looking at photos of him and Kate, and plotting how he was going to get away with it. Every so often he would write or doodle on a piece of paper as he checked his watch. After a while, a message appeared on the screen, covering everything up with it simple but ominous sentences.

The package is ready. Handle with care, if the contents get too excited, BOOM. Why do you need so much C4, anyway?

When Donnie finished reading it, a wicked smile grew on his face, and he softly stroked the picture of Kate on his desk. Soon, my darling, he thought, soon we'll be together again.

XXXXXX

"Who killed your sister, Mr. Rose?" asked Kate.

"The boogey man killed her, he killed V."

"The… the… the what?" she asked, even more confused than last.

"The boogey man killed her," he responded, a bit more furiously, "You HAVE to believe me."

Kate was silent for a moment before saying, "Excuse me," and walked out towards Daniel.

"I have no idea," she told him, "what do you think?"

"Could be that he's suffering through a mental disorder," he guessed as he pulled her close for a hug, "probably saw the killer and imagined the boogey man instead."

"Maybe," Kate leaned into him as she sighed in frustration, "or maybe he has no idea who the killer is and just wants attention."

Their train of thought was disrupted by Ethan's maniac shouts and laugh. "You killed her, you killed our sister… Yes I did, the ignorant witch deserved it after what she did to me, to us… You didn't have to kill her; she was our sister, our twin."

XXXXXX

Ethan has multiple personality disorder, and in one of those reality breaks, he killed his twin sister. Lewicki had picked up Daniel to take him back home, but Kate had some paperwork to finish and promised to try to finish early. Kate was walking towards her car when Donnie came up behind her and hit her with a metal pipe. She fell to the floor and stayed motionless till Donnie picked her up and placed her in the trunk of his car.

I told you I won't lose you Kate, was the thought that ran through Donnie's mind, I always get what I want.

XXXXXX

Daniel was pacing the living room floor, nervous that Kate has not yet returned, when Natalie appeared sitting on the couch.

"Something happened, Nat, something bad, I can feel it." He shakily told her.

"Maybe, or maybe she got held up in work, she is an FBI agent, Daniel." She spoke calmly towards him.

"No, if that was the case, she would've called. Something happened."

"Why not call her?"

"I tried that already, she didn't answer her phone."

"Call Lewicki, go check to see if she's still at work," Natalie suggested before disappearing completely.

Daniel grabbed his coat before shouting, "Lewicki!"

XXXXXX

Kate woke drowsily, her head was pounding in pain, and all that ran through her head was that she should get home to Daniel.

"Good morning sweetheart," spoke Donnie, he inched closer and kissed a squirming Kate on the head, "I hope I didn't hurt you too much, huh Pumpkin?"

"Donnie? Where am I, Donnie?" Kate asked, "What have you done?"

"I've taken back what the schizo stole from me. You are where you need to be, with me."

"Donnie this is kidnapping, you're not going to get away with this."

"It's not kidnapping, Kate, Pumpkin, it's a rescue. Daniel warped your thoughts and raped you, I saved you and brought you somewhere safe, but Daniel came and in his crazy state, he killed us all with a bomb."

Kate felt her face flush in disgust, fear, and anguish. She unconsciously looked around for Daniel, not wanting to believe him, but when she couldn't find him, tears fell in despair and foreboding fear.

"No," she whispered as she softly shook her head, "I don't believe you; you're not going to get away with this, Donnie."

"The play has only just begun, we're missing one of our actors," Donnie turned from a sobbing Kate and grabbed his phone; "Let's call him now, shall we?"


	4. Chapter 4: When Things Go From Bad to Worse.

Donnie held the phone to his ear as it rang and rang; Kate's anxiety and fear grew with each second that passed. She released the breath that she held captive when Donnie aggressively pressed the END CALL button when Daniel's answering machine turned on. He turned to Kate, a cold look in his eyes, and walked closer. He pulled her head up and kissed her forcefully, and when she struggled against him, he slapped her. He turned back and started to dial Lewicki. She pushed back the vile that was creeping up her throat; her heart was pounding vehemently against her chest. She silently prayed that Lewicki wouldn't answer the phone, as much as she wanted to get away from the nightmare she found herself in, she didn't want to involve Max or Daniel into a situation where their lives are in jeopardy.

"Hello?" Lewicki answered after three rings. Kate could feel Donnie gleam with pride and her heart sank lower as tears spilled into her cheeks.

"Max!" he spoke perkily at him, "How are you doing?"

"Good?" Max spoke confused, "Is everything okay?"

"I called the house but no one answered, I need Daniel's help in something, is he there with you, by any chance?"

"Yeah… let me get him…"

"Hello?" Daniel asked, he wanted it so desperately to be Kate.

"Daniel... I don't have time to explain, but I need your help with something."

"Is this like when you woke up with a dead body?" he asked skeptically.

"No, nothing like that, again… Daniel, please… It's about Kate."

"I'll be there." He spoke determinately.

"Great! I'll send you the directions…"

XXXXXX

Daniel didn't know what to expect when he entered the cabin in the woods, but what he couldn't possibly think to expect was that Donnie was holding Kate captive and entering with Lewicki certainly didn't make the situation better. In all honesty, he didn't want to come in the first place, not since he had that hallucination of Kate.

Daniel watched as he saw Kate turn the corner, look up from the file in her hands, and smile at him. He smiled back and she walked up, wrapped her arms around his neck and brought his head down to kiss him. He sighed a breath of relief and smiled at her, before kissing her again.

"You scared the hell out of me…" he muttered into her lips.

She looked at him apologetically before saying, "Sorry, Daniel… I got held up in a conference and I had to turn my phone off… forgive me?" she said in-between kisses.

He smiled, kissed her and said, "Always," before kissing her again.

He was completely convinced… until Lewicki walked in and confirmed that there was no one else in the room. When Lewicki and Daniel entered the cabin, Donnie panicked and killed Lewicki, with a gunshot to the back of his head. Lewicki was dead before Daniel could help him, save him, do something about it. Donnie grabbed Daniel and tied him to a support beam. From Daniel's position, he couldn't see Kate, but he could hear her. When Donnie disappeared, Daniel hung his head, in grief and uselessness as her screams reverberated off of the cabin walls. After half an hour, her screams subsided, but he tears continued. He felt guilty, useless, helpless, and stupid for not seeing this coming, for not being able to help save his best friend and Kate, his lover, his confident, his friend, his everything. Soon, however, Donnie reappeared into his line of vision. He could see blood staining his shirt, and felt repulsed because he knew that the blood belongs to Kate. He felt his throat swell with emotions and fear, but his heart sunk so low, he could feel it beat under his feet.

It's just a nightmare, was the thought that kept racing through Daniel's mind, I'm going to wake up in Kate's arms, she and Lewicki are going to be completely unharmed, and this'll just prove to be a complete and utter nightmare.

Though Daniel took comfort in the words he repeated like a mantra, he knew that the situation they were stuck in was reality, but how he wished it to be a hallucination. He knew that he wasn't going to wake up in a cold sweat, and have Kate's warm hands and body calm him down from the aggravating nightmare. He knew there was no easy escape, and that very piece of information terrified him. Daniel looked at Donnie, his face held a smug smile that sickened him to the very core and he seemed uncaring about the blood splattering his shirt, in fact, he seemed proud of it.

"Daniel, look at me…" it was Natalie who spoke. Daniel looked at her with a smidge of hope shining in his eyes, as she pointed to a medium black box lying on the floor. Daniel's eyes flickered to the box, and the hope he had dissipated. All he could think of was to get Kate to safety… far, FAR away from Donnie and anyone else who could hurt her.

Donnie looked at Daniel with a puzzled look on his face as he saw Daniel stare intently at thin air. Crazy man strikes again, he thought, what does Kate even see in him, anyway? 

Donnie followed Daniel's gaze to the space around where he had placed the bomb, he became even more confused but when he looked back at Daniel and saw fear and hatred shining in his eyes, he connected the dots. He smiled and said, "I'd love to stay and watch the fireworks, but I have to go… Alibi is a nasty little bitch." Before he walked out of the cabin and his car's noises faded out.


	5. Chapter 5: Tick... Tick... Tick... BOOM!

“Kate?” Daniel asked softly, afraid that the amount of blood that he saw on Donnie’s shirt indicated her death.

Kate sighed in relief, worry that Donnie had killed her lover was radiating through her mind along with guilt, “Daniel… I’m… I’m here… Are you okay?”

Daniel sighed in relief and he let himself relax his stance. “I’m fine, Kate… I’m- I’m okay… Are you okay?”

“I… I am not dead.”

“Kate?” he spoke softly, “There’s a bomb.”

“What?” she whispered, her breath increasing rapidly. She scolded herself for not seeing it before, not seeing the darkest side of Donnie before dragging Daniel and poor Lewicki into this situation.

“T-there’s a bomb, Kate… probably some pounds of C4, depending on the arrangement of the bricks into the box.”

“I’m sorry,” she spoke softly, tears falling, mixing in with her blood, “I’m so sorry, Daniel, I… I had no idea he would go as far as kidnapping, among other criminal charges, but I should’ve and I’m sorry…”

“It’s not your fault, it’s his… If anything, I should be the one apologizing…”

“You? Apologize? For what?”

“I’m the paranoid schizophrenic; I’m the one that is supposed to be leery of everyone… I have no idea what happened…”

“Daniel,” she whispered, her voice finally refusing to work and is hoarse from her screams, “You should try to get out…”

“If I can leave at all, I’m not leaving without you…”

She pushed back more tears and cleared her throat before saying, “I’m tied with CHAINS, Daniel… I don’t think I can get out as easily as you…”

Daniel tested the ropes. It dug into his skin and burned, but the more he pulled apart, the more he heard it creak and groan and finally… SNAP! The ropes slipped down onto the floor in a heap. He chuckled softly as he rubbed the marks left behind on his wrists. He stumbled awkwardly before turning around towards Kate. He felt his heart stop as he looked at her. She was looking towards a wall, he could tell she was trying to keep from crying, trying to limit the embarrassment she felt, and it hurt him. He walked towards her carefully, and when he kneeled down before her, her control broke and she started to cry. He brought her close and held her as she sobbed into his chest. He pulled her closer as her crying lessened in magnitude, all the while threading his hand through her hair and rubbing her back comfortingly. He glanced at the chain wrapped around her waist, connecting her to the wall. He looked away as his eyes caught sight of her blood on the chains, both shimmering in the dim light.

“I’m going to get us out of here, Kate.” He kissed her hair, “I promise.”

They both stiffened up when they heard an ominous beep followed by continual smaller beeps emanating from the box with the bomb. Daniel stood from the position they in on the floor and slowly and hesitantly walked closer to the bomb. He looked at the timer on top and froze when he saw the glowing red numbers, “02:56”

Daniel looked around, panic fueling his desire to get Kate to safety. He was starting to lose all hope of saving her, when his eyes caught sight of the emergency fire ax on one of the walls. He used his elbow to break the glass and grabbed the weapon, stealing another glance at the timer before walking towards Kate.

Kate saw him walking towards her and felt her heart pound inside her chest. 

“Daniel?”

He could see the fear in her eyes and stopped dead in his tracks.

“I’m going to see what I can do with this ax on the chains… I’m- I’m going to keep my promise, Kate.”

She nodded and he sighed before walking closer. She scooted as far as the chains will allow her to go, biting her bottom lip to keep from shouting out in pain. He stood between her and the wall; with another glace at the box and at her, he swung down and flinched as he heard the ax crunch on the wooden floor, missing the chains by a centimeter. He swallowed a lump forming in throat and swung again and again. After a few more swings, he heard the reassuring sound of metal snapping. He smiled at her, before he removed the link from the others; he kissed her gently before walking to the door. He tried the doorknob but it was locked. Using the ax still in his hands, he swung at the door and kicked out the pieces of boards left. He placed the ax down and walked towards Kate, stealing another glance at the timer, which read, “00:46.”

He turned and saw Kate standing up, waiting for him. He saw three more lying down on the floor bleeding, and two more sitting down in a chair. He cursed under his breath and felt tears starting to fall down his cheeks.

“Daniel?” they all echoed eerily, “How much time is left?”

He lowered his head and said, “What is wrong with me? Why now?”

“What are you talking about?”

He looked at all of the women in the room, each one exactly the same, and yet only one was the real one. He took a deep breath and with a soft apology, he picked up Kate, the one that was lying down in the exact same spot that he left her with (the one he believed was the real Kate) and carried her out dragging the chain behind them. He managed three steps into the grass before the explosion sent them hurling. He hit the ground, Kate falling on top of him and together they slid across the floor until arriving just a few centimeters from the base of a tree.


	6. Chapter 6: The Aftermath

Daniel groaned as he woke, his back stinging in pain, his senses increasing and decreasing annoyingly. Kate ran cool fingers through his hair, caressing his forehead, and cupping his cheeks while softly murmuring his name. He blinked open his eyes and when his vision focused, he smiled softly at her. She smiled back, breathing shakily from adrenaline and fear, before relaxing in his arms. He held her close as he sat up, adjusting her in his lap. She buried her face in his chest and it took him a minute to realize it was out of embarrassment and shame.

“Hey,” he spoke, his voice raw and sore, “What’s wrong?”

She buried herself deeper into him and he had to strain to be able to hear her shaky and muffled reply, “I’m sorry.”

“Why are you apologizing, Kate?” he asked softly holding her closer, delicately, afraid that if he held her harder she’d finally shatter.

“Because I was weak… weak, selfish, and stupid.”

“No.” he replied adamantly, “you are not weak, you’re the strongest woman I’ve ever had the pleasure to meet… Selfish? Not a chance. You’ve got the biggest and brightest heart of anyone I know… And you are most definitely NOT stupid.” He pushed back to look at her. He wanted her to see the honesty of his words, the love he had for her. He wiped away the tears that had fallen, his touch lingering on her soft, warm, skin. She smiled at him, grateful to have him, glad that he survived, and that he had saved her.

“I guess I should thank you.” She said placing her small hand on the hand that still cupped her cheek.

He was momentarily lost in her eyes, in her soft skin, in her touch, to acknowledge what she said. “Thank me for what?”

“For risking your life to save me,” she shrugged, “even though I asked you not to.”

He kissed her tenderly, smiling when she reciprocated. “I didn’t want to lose you,” he whispered into her lips, “Not when I just got you.”

“I don’t want to lose you either,” she spoke, looking at him tearfully. She kissed him, suppressing a whimper of pain when she shifted in his arms.

“Thank you, Daniel,” she smiled, tears streaming down her cheeks. She placed her head on his shoulder, snuggling closer into his arms, into his warmth. “I love you,” she whispered.

He smiled, pulling her closer before saying, “I love you too.”

Kate fell asleep in his arms after a few minutes, and when he noticed that the fire died down, he placed her gently on the soft grass.

He walked up to what was left of the cabin and entered, careful not to breathe in the toxic fumes or to touch any still scalding metal or wood. He looked around, examining everything, before walking up to Lewicki’s body. At this point, his cell phone was useless and the keys were probably melted by now. He kneeled down and looked over his scorched skin. Memories of his laughter, his jokes, his kindness, and his constant presence in his life rushed through his mind. He was going to miss his obnoxious nurturing, his contagious smile and his eager enthusiasm. Where was he going to find another great teacher’s aide, and most importantly, a best friend? Yes, he had Kate, but Lewicki was his friend, his best friend, the only other person who didn’t judge him in a glance. He was now down to two, and he didn’t want to lose any in the first place.

He realized he was crying when he felt Kate’s fingers wipe away his tears. He blinked rapidly, trying to figure out how she got in front of him without him noticing it when she vanished into thin air. He sighed before standing up.

“I’m going insane!” he muttered under his breath, annoyed. He looked around again, observing the still flaming and slightly crispy fire ax. He forced himself to go back to where Kate was held. He gagged at the sight of her blood still brilliant, still vibrant, and spilled on the floor. He knew it was a trick, his mind playing games on him, but it still brought him to his knees. He covered his eyes, blocking out the visual. When he finally looked again, the blood was gone, but a new site replaced it. He looked at the body, and felt tears fill his eyes. An image of Kate, chains around her waist, with her skin blacked and boiled and in a position that spoke of pain, and of trying to escape alone. Could he have really left her to die?

“No,” he whispered, “No no no no no no NO!” He raced to the body’s side, daring to touch the steaming skin, to turn it around. His hands trembled as ran his hand through her hair, however many strands were left. He gazed into hazy eyes and started to sob over her burnt skin, over her crispy heart. 

“I’m sorry, Kate…” He whimpered, “I’m sorry.”


	7. Chapter 7: Little Girl Lost

Daniel continued to stare at the corpse in front of him, his tears streaming down his cheeks to sizzle when they splashed onto Kate's skin.

"This is your fault you know." Donnie told him, standing by his side.

Daniel glared at him, at his hallucination of Donnie, and replied bitterly, "I know… I know it is."

"If you would've just taken your meds, you wouldn't have hallucinated a crowd of Kate's and you could've saved her."

"I know." He looked back at her, and to his surprise, she was gone. There was no crispy body on the floor, no blood, only a broken chain and burnt wood. He turned to where his hallucination of Donnie was and found that he was gone as well.

With a deep, shaky breath, he stood and walked out towards where he last left Kate sleeping. As he returned, she started to stir, her eyes fluttering softly, and a soft frown gracing her features. He kissed her and felt her sharp intake of breath as she regained awareness of her surroundings.

"Daniel," she whispered, noticing his tear marks and the soot covering him. "Daniel, what happened? Are you okay?"

He smiled at her, capturing her lips with his before saying, "I'm fine… I'm okay, now."

"What happened?"

He pulled her close, nuzzling his face in her neck, as he felt the vividness of his hallucination come back.

"Daniel…" Kate's voice was filled with panic, and she felt him protectively tighten his hold on her, "I see someone."

Daniel turned, his eyes scanning their surrounding till they set on a figure of a little girl with, what looked like, a vampire bat on her shoulder. He turned back to look at Kate, a confused expression gracing his face. She looked back at him, and shrugged.

"Hey!" Kate called, using Daniel for support as she stood.

The little girl flinched as she heard the shout, and when she saw these two adults walking closer to her she shouted, "Now, Rags!"

Daniel watched, confused, as the bat flew off of her shoulders and charged towards them. They ducked as Rags flew low, nails predatorily arched out towards their skin. When they got up, the treat gone, they noticed that both the bat and the little girl disappeared.

"Who was that?" he voiced, holding onto Kate as she wobbled on her knees.

"I don't know, but if she found us, she could be our way back to civilization." Kate determined, "We need her help."

"Did you see where she went?"

She shook her head, "No, I was too focused on trying not to get scratched by a crazy bat."

He shook his head, "No, Kate, it didn't just attack on its own will, she controls it."

"How?"

"I don't know, but I'm certain that she was behind its attack."

"But… why attack us?"

"I don't know, Kate… but I don't think she'll let us get close enough to find out."

"I know that Daniel, but we need her help to get home."

"How are we going to get her to help us when we don't know where she went?" He pulled Kate closer as her balance shifted.

"By asking very VERY nicely." The little girl responded, startling both of them into silence. They turned around and saw her looking up at them, the bat once again on her shoulder, flapping noisily.

"What's your name?" asked Kate.

The little girl looked to the bat at her shoulder, as if debating the entire thought of giving up her name with it. She, at last, turned back towards them and answered, "Juliette."

"That's a beautiful name," Kate smiled softly at her, "Why are you here in the woods all alone?"

"I should be asking you the same. No one ever comes to this part anymore."

"We... um… we got into a little accident."

"I know, that why I came to see what happened." She shrugged, "I don't get many visitors in these parts."

"Do you know how to get out of here?" Daniel asked softly, readjusting his hold on Kate as she shifted on wobbly legs.

"Yes." She turned and started walking away.

Daniel and Kate stared after her, not sure whether or not they should be following. Juliette looked back at them, her stance expectant, as if waiting. Daniel picked up Kate and carried her forward, pulling her closer as she held onto him.

"If you know the way back, why haven't you gone?"

"I'd tell you, but then Rags will have to kill you." Juliette answered, hiding a smile as her bat turned around to face them and hissed. Daniel hesitated just for a moment, before tightening his hold on Kate and continuing to walk.

"Is that its name? Rags?" Kate asked.

"No." Juliette ducked beneath a low branch, pulling it away so that Daniel and Kate could pass through unharmed. "It's Ragged Wing, but I call him Rags."

"How old are you?" Daniel asked her, turning sharply to prevent Kate from scraping up against a tree trunk.

"Eight."

Before Daniel or Kate could ask another question, she led them out of the woods, arriving at a small Amish community. They stared at it in amazement and when they got back their bearings, Daniel turned to where Juliette had last stood and again saw that she had disappeared.

"You think she does that on purpose?" Kate asked jokingly as Daniel put her down.

"Does what?"

"Wait until we're distracted to disappear."

"It's probably a defensive action." Daniel rationed, "Who knows why she was in the woods."

"I think she lives there." Kate spoke, forcing herself to walk, smiling softly when Daniel stood close in case she fell.

"I don't know, but we should get you to a hospital and safety."

She smirked at him, and with his help, she turned around and kissed him. She smiled when he wrapped his arms around her waist, ultimately pulling her closer, deepening the kiss. She murmured into his lips, "I love you."

He smiled at her, kissing her once more, before saying, "I love you too."

She placed her head on his shoulder, wanting to stay in the comfort and warmth of his embrace. She tensed when she heard gruff voices getting closer. When she turned to the direction of the noise, she saw a crowd of the populace surrounding them.


	8. Chapter 8: It Takes A Village

"Who are you?" The leader growled at them, glaring with untrusting anger.

Kate decided to talk for them, "My name is-"

"NOT YOU, WENCH!" He shouted, "Your husband should be the one to talk."

Daniel looked at them in confusion, and with one glance at Kate, who looked positively bewildered; he adjusted her so that his body was between her and the villagers.

"My name is Daniel Pierce, this is Kate Moretti," He nodded slightly to her behind him, "We ran into some complications and we need help."

"What kind of complications?" Another villager asked, inquisitively.

Daniel looked back at Kate, wondering how much he should tell a random group of people their personal problems, along with the contents of a police investigation (or what will be a police investigation once they get back to the city).

"It's… complicated." He avoided, turning towards them once again, shielding Kate more.

"Who needs help the most?" the other asked again, noting their body language.

"Kate."

The leader examined them, or at least what he could see, before grunting in response and lowering his weapon, causing the others to lower them as well.

"My name is Malekai Yoader," He told them, his tone still harsh and condescending, "We'll lead you to the doctor; see if he could fix you up."

XXXXXX

Daniel watched as a "healer" examined Kate's wounds, looking from her to him in confusion before turning his attention back to her. Once the examination was finished, Jeremiah Blauch (the man who was examining Kate) stepped out into the small hallway with Daniel.

"She's lost much blood." Jeremiah told him, "She's weak, but stable. However, it's crucial that we get her to hospital but given the resources and the distrust of this community it may take a while."

"What do you suggest?"

Jeremiah sighed, "Well… natural pain killers, mild bed rest, and no activity too strenuous would be best."

"How long do you think it will take to get her to a hospital?"

"Hard to say… Could be a couple of hours, or it could be an entire month."

Daniel nodded, his eyes shifting nervously towards him and the room where Kate was lying down in.

"The guy… Malekai… He called us married but-"

"But you're not," he interrupted, "am I right?"

"No."

"Have you slept with her yet?"

Daniel looked away, not wanting to tell a complete stranger about their personal affairs.

"Listen," he spoke softly, "Don't let anyone else find out about this, because it they do," he pointed to Kate, "She's going to get in so much danger, that you won't be able to save her, even if you were the president himself."

"What do you mean?" his eyes flickered to meet him in a burst of confusion and anger.

"Our people have a way of living that can lead to questionable rationalities," he explained, "If there is something in the populace that upsets our atmosphere, there is nothing that can keep them at bay."

Daniel looked at Jeremiah with a grim understanding of what he relayed to him. He nodded softly, looking back at Kate once more. He could barely hear Jeremiah tell him "go tell her" before he walked towards Kate, and knelt next to her.

"Hey," she smiled weakly, taking his hand softly, "What's wrong? What did he say?"

"He said that you lost a lot of blood and that it can vary on the time it will take in taking you to the hospital."

She nodded, sensing that there was something else he hasn't told her yet.

"And… Kate, I'm not sure how to tell you, but..." he took a deep breath, "We, um, we have to pretend that we're married… it's just that if they find out-"

"We could get hurt." She finished for him.

He nodded softly, and as he looked at her, he smiled. She smiled back and pulled him down for a kiss, smiling as he kissed back.

XXXXXX

Malekai Yoder was sitting down at the meeting house, surrounded by a couple of the political giants in the town.

"They shouldn't be here!" Timothy, a man in his forties with a light brown beard spoke.

"Don't you think I know that?" snapped Malekai at him, bitterly. "The faster we help 'em, the quicker they can get out of our town and never come back."

Timothy grunted in response before grabbing his canteen and taking a sip.

"What are we going to do with 'em?" asked Jordan, another farmer who, in turn, had a black gruff.

"Keep a very close eye on 'em… we can't trust any outsider."

"Then what?"

"If they ain't who they say they are… we take matters into our own hands."

"Are they connected to Juliette?" Timothy seethed anger in his voice.

"Don't know, but if they are, they won't get back home until they give her up."

"She LEFT us, Malekai! We gave the little bitch all she needed to learn how to survive and yet she left us."

"We ALL know your sob story, Timothy," Jordan sassed, annoyed with the turn of the conversation, "But would you please enlighten us on how an eight year old escaped from your custody with a disgusting rat with wings and lives happily in the forbidden woods?"

"Are you suggesting that it is MY fault she ran to the forbidden forest?"

"Well, I certainly ain't her father."

"She is NOT my offspring… the only reason I gave her the family name was because Mabel insisted on adopting the broad."

"So why do you care if she's out there?"

"Mabel won't stop mewling about her disappearance."

Malekai scoffed at that, taking the canteen from Timothy's hand to take a hearty swig of the scotch that was inside.

XXXXXX

Mabel was showing Kate and Daniel around the guest house in their composite site. They were to stay with the Miller's until they found a ride to the hospital.

After Mabel, Goodie Miller, left, Daniel decided to walk around the spare house, exploring as he let Kate sleep and regain much of her strength. He watched the sun start to set, sending reds, pinks and violets shooting across the sky over golden strands of wheat. He breathed in deeply, a slow soft smile creeping up his lips as he watched the beautiful horizon. He did not notice drunken Timothy watch him from the background, ripping a strand of wheat from the row before putting it between his lips.


	9. Chapter 9: Fear Slithers In

Daniel sat in a small rocking chair and just watched the sun set as the slight breeze ran through his hair, ruffled the leaves in the trees making soft music, and moved the wheat as it caught the sun's light and reflected it around like diamonds. He was thinking about how they were going to get Kate to the hospital, when Natalie appeared dressed in a simple small print black dress, with a white decorative lace shawl round her neck and over her shoulders. She even had on a head covering and was carrying a woven basket.

"I got to say, Daniel," she smiled at him, setting the basket down and removing the head covering to shake out her blonde hair that sparkled in the setting sun. "This place is going to take some hard work."

Daniel tried his best to ignore her and continue watching the sun, but Natalie got annoyed and stepped in front of him, her arms crossed.

"What do you want?" he mumbled angrily, not really in the mood to deal with another hallucination, much less his best friend, Natalie.

"Aren't you the least bit curious as to why Juliette left you two here?"

"Who knows?" he grumbled, crossing his arms, "She a child, and lived in isolation for who knows how long. Maybe she expected the community here to give us a ride."

"You sure about that?"

He looked at her confused, his brain starting to process the information in a slight peace. "What are you trying to say?"

"That forest is huge, and if she's lived in it for a long time, she must know that it has many parts of cities connecting on its borders, not just this community. Why did she choose this one? She must've figured you and Kate weren't Amish."

Daniel continued to think, and when he had a good theory in mind, he opened his mouth to voice it, but Natalie had already disappeared.

XXXXXX

Jeremiah looked around to make sure that no one was watching him as he entered the forbidden forest. He walked deep into its dark twisting path, ducking to avoid low branches as he hid a plate under a soft red cloth. When he reached a certain point, all he saw was a small brown bat lunging at him. He dropped to his knees, the plate clanging on the floor, scattering pieces of food everywhere. When he looked up, he saw Rags pecking at the pieces of meat, hissing at him, before flying back to Julianne's shoulder.

"Ah," Jeremiah smiled, "Julie, Rags, how are you both?"

"Leave this place, Jeremy. You should not have come."

"I brought food." He spoke, standing up and planting his hat back on his head, "Figured you needed it."

She glared at him, "I do not. I am perfectly capable of finding my own food."

"It is a peace offering. Do not be so childish as to deny it."

"Leave my forests before Rags rips you piece by piece."

"Why did you bring the new people to us?"

She paused at this, hesitating from answering, "What of them?"

"The woman is weak. She lost much blood and will soon die unless she should get medical attention."

"Then get it for her." she shrugged indifferently.

"You seem to have forgotten what happens when strangers or intruders enter the town. They will not last long before they get help."

She seemed to have thought about this information for the longest of time, before she looked at him, "Get out of my forest, Jeremy. This is my last warning."

Jeremiah turned and walked out, a soft scowl on his face as he stalked back to his home.

XXXXXX

Timothy entered the main house, and Mabel walked up to him.

"Timothy, where have you been?" she reprimanded, glaring at him as he wobbled up to her.

"Mabel, I am not in the mood for your sudden mood swing. Bring me a glass of water before I fall to the earth from thirst."

She sighed at him, annoyed, but complied, forcing him to drink the glass completely before she led him to the bed.

"I heard that the foreigners are staying in our composite site. You would not have had anything to do with that, have you?"

"They needed help, the woman was weak."

"You should've kept us out of it, woman!"

"They are here now, and here they will stay."

Timothy scowled at her before taking off his hat.

"Besides," Mabel said, picking up the hat he threw to the floor and dusting it off before putting it on the stand, "The man reminds me of Juliette."

Timothy sat up from the bed, his eyes wide as he looked at her, "What was that?!"

Mabel looked at him curious, "do I have your attention?"

"Talk Mabel!"

She sighed, "Fine. He reminds me of her by his manner of looking at his wife. His tender nature."

"That's it?" he asked, annoyed.

"What more do you want me to say, Timothy?"

"Nothing," he grumbled, laying back down on the bed and falling asleep.

XXXXXX

Kat stirred, her eyes fluttering open as she woke up. Her body ached and tingled but she chose to ignore it. She stretched softly, before turning her head and noticing Daniel sleeping beside her. She smiled, watching his steady rise and fall. It was only when the rooster crooned his song that Daniel woke up, smiling at her, "Morning."

"Good morning," she smiled.

"How are you feeling?"

She leaned her head back and closed her eyes, "Sleepy and sore, but nothing that I can't handle."

"You sure?" he asked her worriedly.

She smiled and nodded.

He leaned over and kissed her softly, tenderly, before standing up and getting a small bowl of water. He dipped a cloth into the water and dabbed it on her forehead, refreshing her burning skin with the cool water. She smiled softly, the light of the morning sun illuminating his brown messy hair and making his warm brown eyes shine with a tender love.

Just as he leaned down to kiss her, the door to their room splintered open, Malekai entered, followed by Timothy and Jeremiah, and in their grasps were scythes and machetes. They kicked down Daniel and grabbed Kate by her arm, forcing her to stand her up.

Kate tried to pull her arm free, but the amount of force that Malekai was tightening her arm with was causing bruises to appear. He pulled her close abruptly and glared at her.

"You little wench!" he growled at her, "You're going to pay for your crimes!"

Daniel charged forward towards Malekai, aiming to push Malekai away from Kate. Malekai pulled Kate to the side, and she lost her balance and tumbled into Jeremiah, who steadied her. Before anyone could process the interchanging actions in the room, Malekai used the butt of his scythe and dug it into Daniel's sternum, forcing him to tumble backwards and crash into the wall on the opposite side. Malekai raised a finger towards Daniel and cried, "You warlock! You shall die at sunset!"


End file.
